Web of Shadows
by Kickintheteeth96
Summary: For not being able to fall her, she is hurt, and says something no one could have dreamt of her saying to him. and with that, Darkness spreads through his soul, and only thinks of one thing...Revenge. Rated M for Language. DISCON and i had an IchiHime end
1. The Darkness

_I HATE YOU!!_ Ichigo kept remembering **King, you stupid** **bastard, how can you so fucking stupid?!** he did not wanted to believe him but he was right.

"It hurts" ichigo said,"Why-why did i lied to her like that? WHY?!" he started crying again. 4 hours later he was asleep, still felt the pain as he kept hearing those words over and over again, _I HATE YOU!! _Ichigo started to feel his blood boil and he was in so much pain."no" he moaned, suddenly a white substance started to coat on his hands and feet...spreading...slowly as he continued to hear the words again.

"No." he moaned louder while the liquid spreaded more to his chest.

_I HATE YOU!!! _Orihime yelled to him again._ No,_ he said in his mind. _I HATE YOU!!!_ and he kept on hearing her "no" he moaned again. _I HATE YOU_

_NO!_ he yelled inside. the liquid up to his chin.

_I,_ He heard slowly, "No..." he moaned, _HATE, _"NO!", **KING!!** his hollow yelled, and the final word screeched out, _YOUUUUUU!!!!!!_

"SSTOOOPP!" Ichigo screamed inside.

**Wake up.**

Ichigo then wakes up with the white stuff on his face covering what was left of his eyes and then gasped then everything faded to black.

"wha...what the hell...just happened." he said then he suddenly standing above Karakura Town, 20 stories in midair.

* * *

"WHAT…how the hell did I get up here?" he was really confused how did he get from his room to downtown and sky high.

"The last thing I remember was that I was remembering what happened between me and Inoue. Next my hollow telling me something about Waking up,and last thing was some strange white slime on my fa…wait the slime looked like my mask was building up when I did not even summoned it…what is this bullshit that's happening to-"

he was interrupted by a pleasurable feeling through out his body. "whoa what is this feeling" he asked himself

**King, are you feeling this?,** his hollow asked Ichigo.

"What the…?" Ichigo was surprised when he his reflection on a window of a nearby building.

"I'm in my human body then…how come I'm wearing my shinigami uniform and my mask …its…its glowing black" he asked.

**Isn't it obvious, it the same exact feeling I have been having** his hollow exclaimed. **Sadness, anger, lust for blood, instinct to kill and crush enemies, cruelty. That points toward one person... 'Hime-chan, this feeling is the need for...REVENGE!!! **

he yelled.

"No, no that's insane, I wouldn't want such a thing out of Ori-" **Shut the fuck up, King. **

He cut him off.

** I don't wanna hear your bullshit of lies… then why are you feeling the need for vengeance after what happened last week?" the hollow said with rage.**

"Wait, what do you mean last week ? Orihime left me just yesterday, right?" Ichigo exclaimed with confusion .

**Oh, yeah I-I forgot to mention that we have been up here for quite a while and I was surprised too. All that reistu you've been spilling and no** **one noticed.**

The hollow explained.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled out. But before he could speak again another wave of pleasure went traveling down his body. "Oh god" Ichigo whispered "I can't believe what I'm feeling. I was just remembering that Orihime said she hated him but instead of feeling pain he felt… pleasure.

**So king, how do you feel?** hollow asked

"I…" Ichigo was then remembering the 3 words again.

_I HATE YOU!_ Orihime cried in the flashback and it kept repeating in his mind and with that his uniform started to change to some strange black armor that looked like a samurai armor but all scaly like a reptile's.

"Revenge?" Ichigo repeated and felt the change of his suit, "the hate, the rage, that pain…"

_I…!_

He heard her say, the armor was still building on him.

"it…" he said slowly

_HATE… _

She in his head.

"feels so…" he slowly said, and the armor was now completely black and glowing red.

_YOU!_ She finally said with full fury.

"good." Ichigo then jump down crying in amusment. "FUCK YEAH!!! I love pain now because it gives nothing sweet pleasure but the reistu that is flowing in to me because those three 'magic' words I feel fucking awesome…wait the power within me what good is it right now?!" he cried out

"hey hollow!" he called

**What's up king?** the hollow asked

"Aizen is still plotting in Hueco Mundo and I now have enough power beat the shit out him, wanna go kick his ass?" Ichigo asked the hollow and responded

**HELL YEAH I SOME ACTION RIGHT NOW TOO I'LL GO WITH PLEASURE!!!** the hollow laughed

"MMmm, pleasure that all I'm feelin' now" Ichigo said with a minor laugh. And to their surprise, he was able to create a garganta to Hueco Mundo and so Ichigo runs in.

Ichigo laughing sinisterly says "Thank you, Orihime now I have because of your hate towards me unlimited spiritual power that when so the time comes…I will be back to you for what I want…REVENGE!!!" now he's gonna go beat Aizen on his own.

"What the-whoa Zangetsu turned went bankai and I didn't even called, maybe it's my power…overflowing out of it so gonna be hard to hide it…nah fuck it I want him to know heading for Las Noches so that I can announce the arriving asskicking to him and right there he'll fucking die!"

**King you're on hellfire!** the hollow yelled.

"hey hollow I'll let take on the espada yourself. All I want is to kill that scum Aizen cause all the chaos at Las Noches all you want!"

**You crazy son of a bitch King…you're freakin' awsom now!** the hollow laughed

* * *

yeah i modified the chapter so people could have an easier time reading it. i hope u all like this, tell if its awsom or if i still need to work on it.

thx to everyone.


	2. Annoucement

Annoucement

well, I see that no one liked my story. so have decided to discontinue it.

if i get any reviews saying that you want me to continue, i will consider them, but i want

at least 25 reviews.

i had a IchiHime ending in this story. but I guess no one was interested in my story,

because you all thought Ichigo was gonna kill Orihime.

Too bad, you missed it.


End file.
